Not What I Wanted
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Lucy isn't thrilled with her boyfriend turning into an 11 year old and Natsu isn't happy with guys flirting with Lucy while he's a kid. Well, sometimes you just don't get what you want! Nalu -NOW WITH A BONUS CHAPTER-
1. Kid Natsu

**A/N: Before I do anything else, I want to say thank you to all those who have favored, commented or followed a story of mine! It means the world when I see my email filled with messages saying so-and-so has reviewed/favored/followed you and/or your story. Thanks a million; it because of all of you that I've written this one-shot. So please, enjoy!**

"Not What I Wanted"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Rated T

Romance/Friendship

Summary: one-shot. Lucy isn't thrilled with her boyfriend turning into an 11 year old and Natsu isn't happy with guys flirting with Lucy while he's a kid. Well, sometimes you just don't get what you want! Nalu

(I do NOT Own Fairy Tail)

* * *

…

…

Lucy walked to the guild in a mild pace; the guilt inside of her increasing the closer she got to her destination.

On Team Natsu's last mission, for some reason, Natsu, Gray and Erza had been more destructive, therefore they only received a fourth of their reward. Unfortunately, her share was not enough to cover her rent and the moment they were all caught up in another one of their fights, Lucy snatched a job request and booked it out of there.

At the time, all that mattered was her rent; she wasn't thinking how her all of a sudden disappearance would affect the team. She hoped Mira explained her situation to Natsu and he wouldn't be too upset with her when she came back. Besides, he's taken solo missions and this is the first time she's done a solo since they've dated.

These thoughts slightly comforted her as she reached the front of the guild. She stood outside, clenching onto her bag. Damn nerves.

"If it isn't bunny girl." A gruff voice came from the side and she looked over to see Gajeel and Juvia making their way to her.

"Ah Gajeel, Juvia. Did you guys come back from a mission?"

"Yes, but Juvia misses Gray-sama so she had to come back and see him. And Juvia is certain that her beloved Gray missed her as well, and not you love rival!"

"But I'm dating Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Yes and do not forget it."

"Can you just go inside? You're blocking my path." Gajeel commanded and Lucy took a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

However all three of them stood frozen by the doorway when they saw their rowdy guild mates were not looking the same.

They were doing their normal routine of fighting but they were kids; kids wearing smaller versions of their trademark outfits. Natsu and Gray were fighting while Erza and Mirajane were arguing behind them. Lisanna, Levy, Droy and Jet were trying to stop the other kids from fighting but it wasn't working. Elfman and Evergreen were criticizing their childish looks while Freed gushed over how cool Laxus looked even as a kid. Cana was trying to reach for the alcohol but couldn't quite reach while Bickslow laughed in the back. Everyone else who hadn't been turned into a child was hiding under the tables with the exception of Master Makarov, who was publicly crying about all the destruction his brats were going to cause.

"GAWWWWWWWWWW!" Juvia screeched, stopping all movement in the room. "Gray-sama looks soooooo adorable!"

"Aw shit!" Gray mumbled and tried to make a run for it but Juvia was too fast and embraced him.

Lucy looked slightly concerned for Gray but it all vanished when she realized her boyfriend, who was now a child, was staring at her in shock. His lower lip slightly quivered, looking so cute that the first thing she wanted to do was huge him but she unwillingly resisted.

"Lucy!" He cried as he sprinted to her.

The girl panicked and waved her arms out. "Wait! Natsu!"

He didn't listen as he tackled her, which really did hurt. The pair crushed onto to the ground, her on her back and Natsu nuzzled between her breasts. She groaned and tried to prop herself up but the boy on her made it difficult. Somehow she managed with the pink haired male still sitting on her.

His tiny hands slapped her cheeks. "Why'd you leave without me?" He looked like he was angry but it looked more like a pout in his current form. "I could have helped with your rent you know?"

She didn't have the heart to tell him that he would have just destroyed everything and made her go homeless so instead she hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'll bring you along next time, I promise."

Natsu seemed content with that because he just hummed and rested his head just below her shoulder.

The blonde sighed and lifted her and her partner up; however, he continued to cling onto her so she adjusted him in her arms so he was resting on her shoulders and his arms were wrapped around her neck.

He didn't seem to mind; he snuggled closer, inhaling her rich vanilla scent. Lucy smiled, happy that he wasn't angry anymore and walked both of them over to their guild master.

Master Makarov had tears of joy in his eyes. "Lucy, thank goodness you're back. Now you can help me take care of these brats!"

Juvia was still cuddling Gray while Gajeel carried Levy on his shoulder, causing Droy and Jet to throw a fit. Everyone else was still going with their activities, including Erza and Mirajane.

"Master how did this happen?" The boy in her arms sniffed and instantly she knew it had to do something with him. Figures…

"Because Flame-head is an idiot!" Gray yelled as he struggled to get out of Juvia's arms.

"What was that ice princess?!" Natsu shouted, lifting his head to glare at his rival.

"Guys you're not answering my question!" The celestial mage interrupted.

"Natsu took out one of my spell books and thought it would be funny to read it with an accent." Levy explained from Gajeel's shoulder. "Only the ones close to him at the time were affected. I'll have to find the spell he used and see how to reverse it."

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered darkly, causing the boy in her arms to hide his face in her neck.

"What…" He whined weakly, playing with strands of her hair. "I was bored and you weren't here."

The brown eyed girl released a breath of air. "Idiot," She mumbled. "You're going to be the death of me you know."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Natsu, what you did was dangerous. Reading a spell without knowing what it is can seriously harm someone," Lucy scolded. He was quiet and the girl sensed he was feeling guilty so Lucy's hard gaze softened. "Besides, how am I supposed to kiss you now you idiot?"

"You still can!" The boy argued.

"I'm not kissing you while you're a child!" The blonde shrieked. "That's wrong on so many levels!"

Natsu pouted again, looking so heartbroken that she knew she had to find a way to make him happy again.

"How about this; I'll make up the solo mission I just took by taking you out to eat okay?"

His expression magically brightened up. "Alright!" The pink haired tyke cheered before snuggling closer to his beloved blonde as she went to talk to the old man again. "I'll look after Natsu Master so he shouldn't cause you anymore trouble."

"Thank you thank you thank you Lucy!" Makarov praised, glad he wouldn't have to watch over the most destructive member of Fairy Tail.

"Juvia shall watch over Gray-sama." Juvia declared as Gajeel walked away with Levy, not bothering to say anything to the old man.

With Gray and Natsu being watched over, the Master felt confident that the guild wouldn't be destroyed and high bills wouldn't pile up because of this incident. However, that feeling died when he noticed that Erza and Mira were still fighting.

...

* * *

...

When she suggested they go get something to eat, she realized that he probably hadn't eaten all day. So, the smart thing to do was go to a town nearby and find an all-you-can-eat buffet that wasn't familiar with Natsu.

This of course, led them to ride the train. While the poor teen-in-a-kid-body rested his head on her lap, clenching onto her, the train conductor walked by and started to have a conversation with the girl.

When Natsu sensed the male was getting too friendly with his girlfriend, he had no problem puking all over his pants and shoes.

In the end, they weren't kicked out thanks to Lucy's quick thinking. She was, however, greatly embarrassed and Natsu regretted nothing.

As both headed into town, the celestial mage prayed Natsu wouldn't do anything embarrassing in his current state and the dragon slayer hoped there weren't any more idiots that would flirt her right in front of him.

They were wrong. Oh, so horribly wrong.

* * *

"Natsu, slow down on the all eating; you're getting it all over me!"

"Sowwy!"

"And do you really have to sit on my lap as you eat?!"

"Yup! Cause I'm a kid." The boy answered as he rested the back of his head against her huge chest and continued to munch on the flame engulfed meat. Lucy groaned, blushing slightly when the people in other tables looked at them.

"You can still sit in your seat!"

"But you never let me sit on your lap when I'm normal."

"That's because you're heavy."

"Exactly! So now that I'm smaller I can do it and you won't complain as much." Natsu stated while Lucy gave up. She ate the best that she could without dirtying her boyfriend but it didn't seem to matter as Natsu had splashes of food around his mouth.

The blonde grabbed a napkin and the fire mage's chin before she tilted his face up and wiped away the food.

Natsu's cheeks flushed with color. "Lucy…" He whined, clearly embarrassed and she giggled at his cute expression.

"Is there anything else you'd like to order?" A waiter asked. He stood behind her for some reason, making the poor girl look up and over her shoulder to see him.

"No thank you, that's everything." She smiled and the waiter pulled out the receipt. Rather than leaving, he continued to stand. Lucy frowned, thinking it was rather odd but dug into her purse with one hand to get the jewels.

The eleven year old looked up at their waiter, following his line of vision before realizing it landed on Lucy's displayed cleavage. Fury streamed through him and instantly, he shot up and hugged her head, doing his best to cover his Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"DON'T LOOK UNDER MY GIRL'S SHIRT YOU PERVERT!" The dragon slayer yelled, causing everyone to look over at them. Lucy blushed when she felt all eyes on them and she had the urge to yell at someone, problem was she didn't know who.

So she yelled at both of them.

* * *

After that, Lucy dragged little Natsu into a bookstore, claiming that he owed her after their lunch incident. The boy complained about having to do something boring but when Lucy brought up the fact that he could read the dragon picture books in his current state without looking strange, he cheered and happily followed her inside.

"Look at this one Lucy!" The pink haired boy exclaimed, holding up the book to her face.

She smiled brightly. "Let's see," she said as she kneeled in front of him. "Draco; ah, the celestial dragon! He's part of the constellation in the northern sky."

"Really?! So does that mean he has a key?" He asked excitedly.

"I think he does though it's never been found." Seeing his happy expression diminish, she quickly added, "But I'm sure one day I could find it if I look hard enough and you'll be the first one to meet him when I summon him."

"That'd be so cool!" His smile returned. "Do you think he'll know about Igneel?"

"Maybe. By the way, which one of those books are you taking?" Lucy inquired, seeing Natsu surrounded by five dragon picture books.

The tyke blinked; confused. "Can't I take all of them?"

"I can't afford all of them Natsu. Besides, I also need to get my book as well. Why don't you stay here and choose while I go get my book?"

He released a whiny moan and Lucy chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Don't be just a baby. I'll be back in two minutes."

She walked towards the fiction area, her eyes skimming before finally spotting her desired book. Unfortunately, it was too high up that she couldn't reach. She cursed her luck and looked around.

"Need any help miss?"

Thankfully, it was a young worker who asked if she needed assistance. She smiled and politely asked him if he could get a certain book down.

"Kemu Zaleon?" The worker inquired and Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah he's one of my favorite authors."

"Mine too. I've read all his books." He commented and the girl chuckled internally, recalling the secret book 'DAYBREAK'. _'No you haven't.'_

"It's hard to find people that appreciate good books." The man continued.

"Is it now?" The blonde faked smiled, having a feeling of where this was going to go.

"Yes. If you'd like maybe we can-"

"LUCY!"

Both turned around and saw a pink haired boy practically flying towards her. This time she did catch her small boyfriend. In her arms, he shoved a book in her face and stated, "I want this one!"

"Okay, okay." She huffed and tried to put him down but the boy hung onto her, wrapping an arm around her neck as he looked over her shoulder and glared at the worker.

"Is he your little brother?" The man asked, sweating a little.

Lucy blushed slightly, not exactly sure how to answer without sounding weird.

"No I'm her boyfriend so get lost before I burn you to a crisp!" Natsu snarled.

After feeling incredibly embarrassed from everyone's bewildered looks, for the first time in her life, Lucy _banned herself_ from entering a bookstore.

* * *

"Push me higher Luce!"

The girlfriend groaned and pushed the swing with more force. "That's the best I can do!"

Lucy decided that in order to avoid trouble that she should take Natsu to a place where can be himself in his current state; and what better place than a park? Surprisingly there was a decent amount of children and parents. Yet Natsu was still clinging onto her like she was his lifeline.

The boy jumped when he was in midair. "Want me to push you?" He asked the blonde once he landed.

"No." She hissed. "You'll probably send me over the city with your strength." _'Plus being pushed on the swing while you're still a kid isn't exactly romantic.'_

The fire mage frowned, clearly disappointed but didn't comment. Looking around, he spotted a slide. "Let's go down the slide together Lucy!" He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to their destination.

"I'm too old to go on the slide Natsu." She complained, feeling uncomfortable with being the tallest one in line for the slide.

"It'd be fun!"

When it was their turn, Natsu pulled her down to sit on the edge while he sat in front of her before grabbing her hands and placed them around his waist. The girl let a small grin slip by before hugging him tight and going down the slide together.

They didn't make a sound as they went down, the experience not as fun when you've done more on your adventures, then later made it awkward when they reached the bottom. Both looked at each other's faces and laughed when they realized they had thought the same thing.

She let go of the boy and noticed a couple of little girls staring at them; well more like Natsu. They whispered and looked away blushing. The celestial mage giggled, finding it cute.

"Why don't I get us some ice cream while you stay and play with the other little kids?"

The dragon slayer clenched onto her arm, looking at her with large eyes. "But I don't want you to go. Stay and play with me Luce!"

"I won't be gone for long. I'm just thinking you should take advantage of being a kid again and play with others. We're always working or fighting; wouldn't it be nice to just have fun again without adult responsibilities? You might never have the chance again."

Natsu continued to pout. "I guess," He mumbled. "But I don't like ice cream."

She smiled, glad to see him at least considering it. "Then I'll cook your favorite dish tonight and light it up on fire."

He thought about it. "And feed it to me."

That caught her off guard. "What?!"

"Feed it to me or I'm not letting go." He emphasized that he meant it by tightening his grip.

She sighed. "Fine."

After that Natsu did let her go and she bought herself an ice cream cone at a local vender. She sat down on a bench, watching her dragon slayer show off his magic in front of the other children. She chuckled at their expressions; obviously the pink haired boy loved their astonished expressions.

The blonde teen was glad that her boyfriend was having fun, reliving his childhood even if it's just temporary. Sure she misses the original version but this little Natsu was cuter so she wasn't going to complain much.

As she continued to watch and eat her cone, an older man took a seat right next to her. She didn't comment; he was probably trying to watch his child.

"So…." The man spoke, surprising her. "Is the pink haired one yours?"

She chuckled slightly. "You can say that," She muttered quietly.

"You look too young to be that boy's mother."

"I'm not his mother!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Adopted mother?"

"No!"

"Sister? Cousin? Friend?"

She honestly didn't think it was any of this man's business, especially with the creepy smile he was giving her. "Why does it matter to you?" She countered.

"Forgive me," The man said, pulling up his hands to say 'I didn't mean any harm.' "Just curious is all. After all, my daughter is the one standing next to the boy so I was just wondering about the person who brought him here."

Lucy didn't bother saying anything else.

"My daughter seems very fond of the little boy." He spoke.

Lucy smiled, only because she was imaging her older Natsu. "He does has that effect on people."

"Maybe you can come over and the children can play together. They seem to be getting along." He said before placing his hand on her knee. _'Oh no he didn't!' _

Just when Lucy was about to snap, a flamed fist connected under the man's chin, sending him over the park and a few streets after.

"MINE!" Little Natsu yelled as he clung onto her, glaring at all the people in the park.

The two mages didn't stick around to see if Natsu's threat worked because Lucy didn't want to explain to a young girl why her father went flying and might need her mother to come and pick her up.

She'll let the local authorities take care of that.

* * *

They got back in Magnolia without any trouble and were now walking down Strawberry street; well Lucy was walking as she carried Natsu; the boy had his arms around her neck, resting on her shoulder.

"You know you can walk." She stated, shifting her arms to get a better grip.

"No way," He growled, tightening his own grip. "Every time I leave you alone some bastard always comes up to you. I'm not letting you out my sight. You're mine!"

The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes but a blush was clearly visible on her cheeks.

They made it to Lucy's apartment in a matter of minutes. She set the small dragon slayer down to open her door and when the door opened, he ran inside and sat at the dining table.

"Food! Food! Food! Food!" He chanted as he banged his fists on the table.

The girl slapped him behind the head. "Cut it out! You're not a real kid remember?"

"But Lucy….I'm hungry!" He complained, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Yeah, yeah," She mumbling before grabbing the ingredients from the fridge.

She cooked a variety of meats and vegetables and kept her promise about feeding him. Though when she had sat down, the boy made himself comfortable on her lap again. She protested but eventually she let it slide, seeing that no harm was coming to her if she let him sit on her.

The blonde grabbed another piece of meat with her fingers since the fire mage whined that it wouldn't count if she used a fork and watched as he ate the whole piece in one bite. Her fingertips would accidently brush against his lips from time to time, increasing the longing to have her old Natsu back.

Natsu must have sensed what she was feeling because when she was reaching for some food, he placed both of his palms on her cheeks and pulled her face down, peeking her lips.

"Natsu!" She shrieked, red on her cheeks. "I told you I wouldn't kiss you while you were a kid!"

"Yeah but I kissed you so it's okay." He shrugged. He 'plopped' against her chest, snuggling to get comfortable. "Anyways keep it coming Luce! I'm still hungry!" He added before pointing to his mouth.

Soon after, Lucy made him sit on the seat next to her and forced him to eat the rest of his dinner with a fork.

* * *

"You know, you've been clinging on to me more than usual." She stated as Natsu rested his head on her shoulder. Both of them were lying on her bed; deciding it was time to sleep. She kept her hand in his hair, stroking it while the male hummed in pleasure.

"Yeah," He mumbled with his eyes closed. "You never let me do this stuff when I'm big so I'm doing it while I can."

"Is that so?" She whispered, continuing her actions.

"Yeah. You always yell at me if I touch you in public. Not so much inside but you still get mad if I lay on your boobs." One of his small hands that had been clunching onto her shirt tightened. "Then, you left on a mission without telling me. Am I really a bad boyfriend Lucy? Are you ashamed?"

"NO!" She hugged him, wanting to reassure him that isn't true. "No, no, no. You're not. You're actually one of the best. You're honest and funny, protective and loveable. Sometimes too childish and forget what personal space is, but you're yourself and I love you.

"It's just…" Lucy released a breath. "I don't have much experience with boys. I grew up without any other children so I've always been more reserved than others. You're a touchy person and there's not wrong with that. I don't dislike it and I just need to get used to it."

"And you're supposed to be the romantic one." He mumbled against her skin. She laughed. "I guess I failed at that huh?"

"Yeah, you're such a weirdo," Natsu agreed. "But I love you anyways."

They laid in silence, and even though they both preferred hugging when the pink haired boy is a teen, they enjoyed the moment they were currently having.

"Hey Luce…" The tyke muttered. "Can you read me a story?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"One about dragons!"

The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Okay. You're lucky I know one." She cleared her throat. "Once upon of time, there was a magically kingdom in desperate need of a princess. You see, years ago, their king was murdered and the princess had vanished. Another man at the time took the throne but he was not fit to rule. One day, the princess was discovered in a forest but she was living with a dragon. The current king was afraid that the princess would take back the throne so he stole her from the dragon!"

"What! No way!" Natsu argued in disbelief.

"Yes! So then the dragon…"

* * *

The next morning, Lucy and young Natsu walked into the guild hand-in-hand. The boy originally wanted to be carried but she complained, saying that her arms were still sore from carrying him yesterday.

"Natsu!"

The two found a flying Happy heading to Natsu with tears in his eyes.

"Happy! You're back from your mission with Wendy!" The boy stated excitedly as he hugged the Exceed. Lucy looked around and saw that everyone else was still a kid, minus Wendy, Carla, Lily, and the few others that weren't hit with the spell. Thankfully the guild was still in one piece.

Happy nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah, and then we came to the guild and almost everyone was a kid! Looks like Lucy got you too…"

"I didn't do anything you stupid cat!" The blonde barked.

"Okay everyone!" Levy yelled from one of the tables. "Now that everyone's here, I think I can reverse the spell!"

"Finally," Gray commented, finally free from one of Juvia's morning hugs.

"Ribāsu-ko no jumon!"

Then a large puff of smoke covered the whole guild. When it faded, all those who were turned into children returned to their original selves.

"You're back to normal!" Lucy squeaked. Wait a minute, squeaked? And why was Natsu so freaking huge?!

"Why does Juvia feel tiny?" The blunette inquired as she looked around.

"Maybe because we are!" Gajeel snapped.

It turns out everyone who hadn't been turned into a child the first time were now children themselves. Mirajane and the others were gushing how cute the girls and the Exceeds looked.

"Levy!" Lucy pouted.

"What the fuck shrimp!" Gajeel commented, pointing at his current state. You could see Droy and Jet in the background, laughing at the iron dragon slayer.

"Sorry," The short girl grinned sheepishly. "I must have reversed the spell onto everyone who hadn't been a kid. I'll fix it, don't worry!"

"Gray-sama, please take good care of Juvia!" The water mage cried as she clanged onto Gray from the waist.

The young blonde was going to response to Levy when two large hands snuck under her armpits and lifted her up into the air. "Ahhh…"

Natsu readjusted his little girlfriend so she was sitting on one of his arms and the other held her side. The poor celestial mage was clinging onto his neck, looking adorably nervous. "You're so cute Luce!" He exclaimed before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Natsu!" She whined, blushing as everyone else in the guild laughed at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry Luce! This time I'll take care of you okay? Like you did for me." The dragon slayer vowed before rubbing his cheek against hers.

Still red, the girl only rolled her eyes before complying. This wasn't what she wanted either but she'll deal with it.

...

...

* * *

**A/N: This turned out SO much different than what I had originally planned and though I don't feel it's my best work, I did have fun writing it. I hope you guys had a good time reading it.**

**I didn't feel comfortable using someone else's picture so I drew my own. I know it's not the best, especially since it doesn't have color but I tried.**

**Lucy's bedtime story is actually the summary to one of my other Nalu one-shots called "Mistakes." If you're curious how the story goes, don't hesitate to check it out ;P **

**For the spell, I used Google translate (I know it's not the best thing), typed in "Reverse Child Spell" and that's what I got.**

**This may or may not be my last Nalu one-shot of the summer for the following reasons: 1) school is starting soon and I have other projects to work on; 2) I have other multi-chapter stories that need to be updated and 3) I'm going to let the reviewers of this story decide what I should upload next in the sense of Nalu stories. If you leave a review, I'll send you an email giving you options to vote on. Consider it a 'thank you' for taking the time to tell me what you think.**

**Again, thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoyed this story! Feel free to check out my Nalu stories if your in the mood ^^**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	2. Bonus- Kid Lucy

**-BONUS CHAPTER-**

* * *

"Sorry we're late!" A young Lucy apologized as she and the rest of the children (which consisted of Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Master Makarov, Laki, Nab, Kinana, Warren, Max, Reedus and the Exceeds) rushed into the poor area. "Virgo was having a bit of trouble finding so many children swimsuits."

After Levy accidently reversed the child spell onto them, Mirajane wanted to take advantage of their current state to have fun by setting up a 'play date'. After all, most of the ones who were now children hadn't been in the guild at a young age so it was very exciting for Mira to see them so tiny.

"Awwww you all look so adorable!" Mira shrieked, obviously pleased with their outfits.

Others gave their compliments as well. The blonde smiled and looked at her boyfriend, who was squatting in front of her.

She grinned bashfully. "What do you think?"

Natsu blinked. "It's cute." He stated and she was about to thank him when he continued. "But you look weird without boobs. It's hard to believe you have a huge rack when you look this-"

The celestial mage 'Lucy kicked' him, causing the dragon slayer to fall on his back and clench on his jaw.

"PREVERTED JERK!" She yelled before running to the other side of the pool.

"What'd I do?!" He asked but his voice was too muffled to be heard.

The pink haired male heard chuckling behind him and turned to see a young Gajeel. "Great job Salamander. That really wooed Bunny girl." He added sarcastically.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu sprang into action. "Cause I know you can't take me on in that form Metal brow!"

"Please! I can wipe the floor with you just the same at this age!" He snarled. Both dragon slayers growled, preparing to fight before a voice interrupted them.

"Gajeel!" Levy ran up to them, dressed in her own bathing suit. Gajeel slightly blushed but kept the annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want shrimp?"

The blunette glared. "I was just letting you know that it looks like Lily needs your help." She pointed to Evergreen, who held Lily at an arm's length as she questioned how the cat can still look so mature when he was so young, and Elfman commenting that he was just a man.

"Hey! Let go of my cat!" Gajeel yelled as he ran towards the in denial couple. Natsu yelled at him to come as Levy sighed next to him.

"Please don't pick on him too much. He didn't bother you when you were a kid yesterday." The small girl stated.

"That's because Lucy took care of me the whole time." He countered. Then the male paused before asking, "Did you find a way to reverse the spell yet?"

Levy smiled sheepishly. "Actually I did. But I wasn't planning on using it until tomorrow."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

The blunette looked away, her eyes unfocused as she rubbed her arm. "I know Gajeel didn't have the best childhood once Metalicana left so I was hoping by tomorrow, he'd at least have one good day being a kid."

The son of Igneel stood there, thinking before his eyes shifted to his beloved blonde who was conversing with a young Reedus and Nab.

'_I grew up without any other children…' _

Her words echoed in his head and slowly, a small grin crossed his face. "I think I understand," He mumbled before leaving the short girl to hang out with his girlfriend.

The bookworm smiled as she watched one of her childhood friends approach Lu-chan. They make such a cute couple, she giggled.

-Punch-

"OUCH!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her arm; it didn't really hurt, mostly just surprised her.

"You took too long with the Salamander." Gajeel grumbled before snatching her hand. "Let's go."

Levy glared at the boy who currently only reached her shoulder but when she saw a hint of pink on his cheek, she chuckled. He had so been jealous.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she poured sunscreen into her small hand before scrubbing both hands together and rubbed it against her arms and chest. She was about to repeat the progress with the rest of her body when a certain someone snatched the lotion from her hand.

"I'll do it." Natsu poured some onto his own hands. The blonde shot up from the beach chair she had been sitting on.

"I can do it myself!" She protested.

"That's nice." He commented before sitting down behind her and rubbed it onto her back. Her face flushed with color but that didn't stop her boyfriend from continuing. When he finished her back and shoulders, he turned her around so he could do her legs.

"I really could do that one by myself!" She stated as she tried to stop his arms. He only paused to get more sunscreen. Then he grabbed her chin, using his other hand to smear the protection cream over her face.

Lucy, who had closed her eyes, opened them when she felt his hands cup her cheeks. Her warm brown eyes met his intense stare. She felt her heartbeat speed up; the red on her cheeks never left her face as he continued to watch her. Before she knew it, her head was brought down and his lips made contact with the tip of her nose.

The poor girl looked so adorably flustered that Natsu started chuckling. "You weirdo."

He let go of her and placed the sunblock in her hands. "Now you do me."

This brought her out of her mini breakdown. "What?!"

"Come on Luce. Now you have to help me."

She 'hmped' as she looked away from the teen. "You know how so you can do it just fine on your own."

"But Luce. I can't do my back. See!" He stated as he turned around and awkwardly rubbed his back, demonstrating that he would miss some spots.

"Fine. But only your back!" Once on the chair, she kneeled and massaged the sunscreen on his back. She did her best to not ogle at his well-toned back muscles nor blush when he purred at her touch.

When the blonde finished, he turned around and grinned, pointing at his face. She sighed but rubbed the lotion on his face anyways. Unlike Natsu, when she finished she let her hands drop on her lap. "Done."

The male opened his eyes and stared at her while she looked away.

"Thanks," He said before rubbing sunscreen on the rest of his body. Unbeknownst to him, Lucy stole glances as he smeared the substance on his abs, her eyes never leaving his fingers as he traced over his muscles.

Then the fire mage caught her staring; she looked away with a look of pure embarrassment. He smirked. "What's wrong Lucy? Like what you see?"

"S-shut up!"

Natsu chuckled before pulling her into his arms. "You don't have to be embarrassed. We are dating after all."

"But it feels so wrong while I'm a kid." She admitted as she hid her face behind her hands.

"It's not forever, sheesh you weirdo. So can still stare at my awesome body."

"You're so full of yourself you know!"

"I can't help it if I'm this awesome!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Natsu! Lucy!"

The couple turned around to spot Lisanna and a few others in the pool. "We're going to start a game. Want to play?"

"Heck yeah!" The man cheered as he lifted himself up and held his girlfriend to his side. Lucy observed who was in the water: there was Gray, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Droy, Jet, Cana, Evergreen, and Elfman. _'It must be a tough game if the other guild members aren't playing.' _

"Actually Natsu, I just want to stay and watch." The blonde admitted.

"But Luce, that's no fun." He pouted so adorably that she giggled. "You can still go you idiot. I just want to see what game you're playing before I agree to anything. I don't want to get hurt."

"But-"

'No butts."

Natsu sighed. "Fine. But you better cheer for me okay?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He kissed her forehead before he placing her down on the beach chair and cannonballed into the pool. She rolled eyes once more but lay down and waited for the games to begin.

* * *

It turned out that the game they were playing was 'Chicken'; where one person sits on the shoulders of another individual and they try to make another pair of people in the same position fall.

The male children couldn't carry any of the girls (minus Gajeel who had partnered up with Levy) and Juvia was held down by Wendy, Kinana and Laki so Gray would have a chance to play.

Normally, she would have joined the next game but her self-confidence had diminished the second one of the girls sat on Natsu's shoulders. Natsu had paired up with Erza, Mira, even Cana but mostly Lisanna.

Whenever Natsu carried one of the guild's beautiful women, their perfect thighs on his broad shoulders and their big round breasts over his head, her stomach would crunch up so much in an uncomfortable manner that she unconsciously began to wrap her arms around her knees and miss her own hour-glass figure.

She had never felt real jealousy towards any of her female companions before. The blonde wondered if maybe Juvia was feeling the same way right now as she watched Mira sit on Gray's shoulders…

"What's wrong Lushi?" A concerned little Happy inquired.

"Oh, hey Happy."

A splash distracted the two of them; both of them turned to the pool to notice that Erza and Natsu had won against Cana and Elfman. The pink haired male drove under so Erza could get down. When he submerged, he looked over to his two partners, giving them a 'thumbs up'. "Did you guys see that?!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered. Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice before giving him a 'thumbs up' as well. She dropped it when Natsu turned his back to talk to the girls.

"Ahhh," The blue cat giggled. "Now I get it."

"What?"

"You're jealous." He said mischievously.

"I-I am not!"

"Then why were you making scary faces when Lisanna asked to pair up with Natsu?"

Had she really? She didn't even notice. Her head hung in shame. "I…guess I am…" The blonde finished lamely.

"Aye! After all, the girls are even WAY more prettier than you now!"

"Thanks Happy," She muttered sarcastically.

"And stronger too! I don't think you can even compete against Levy in your current form. Normal guys don't like that."

She didn't bother replying. She knew her voice would crack and a few tears would come out if she did.

Then, the girl felt a tiny paw on her leg. She turned to find Happy giving her a soft smile. "But Natsu isn't like normal guys. Sure older Lucy is prettier and stronger but that's just a bonus for Natsu. If Lucy was a caterpillar or a fish, Natsu wouldn't care as long as Lucy was just Lucy. That's what really matters."

The celestial mage let what the cat said to her sink in. Her own soft smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Happy," she said before she gave him a hug.

After breaking away from the Exceed, she rushed to the edge of the pool with more confidence. "Natsu!"

The dragon slayer looked over his shoulder and Lucy tried to ignore everyone else who was watching them. Pink tinted her cheeks but she pushed forward. "I-I…I want to play too!"

Seconds passed and Natsu smiled brightly, flashing his cute canine teeth which only made the girl's heartbeat increase more. "Then what are you waiting for you weirdo? Come right in!"

She beamed and cannonballed into the pool. The girl surfaced to the top, gasping before looking around for her teenage boyfriend. She shrieked when the back of a head appeared right in front of her and large hands chained her ankles. She wrapped her arms around his head; both of them laughed once she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Juvia wants to play too!"

A blunette jumped from edge of the pool and straight onto Gray's shoulders. He yelped, looking angry; but then the ice mage sighed, held onto her ankles before giving Lucy and Natsu a confident grin. "You know what? Let's do this! I bet Juvia and I can take you and Lucy down in two seconds flat flamehead!"

Juvia squealed in happiness as Natsu smirked. "You're on ice princess!"

"You won't win this time Gray!" Lucy stated.

"Juvia will not disappoint Gray-sama!" The water mage vowed.

Both teams made it to the center of the pool; the girls locking hands as the males stood tall. Everyone else gathered around them, anxious to see the turnout of this battle.

Erza stood between both groups, giving off a confident grin. "You may begin!" She yelled as both girls began to push.

* * *

"Hey Luce, whose the blonde kid?" Natsu inquired as he finally acknowledged the blonde boy seating next to Laxus.

"You have got to be kidding me. Can't you see the resemblance? He's clearly Master Makarov." Lucy pointed out as she ate meal. "By the way, can I please just sit down on a normal seat like everyone else?"

Their Chicken battle hadn't gone as planned; whenever Juvia or Lucy managed to push the other, Gray or Natsu would shift their stance to prevent their partner was falling. It eventually got to a point where Natsu and Gray started fighting and made it a contest to see who wouldn't drop their partner.

The two mages accidently began destroying the pool, despite Lucy's loud screams. Erza tried to stop both her childhood friends but ended up abolishing things in the process. Gajeel, always hating to feel left out, tossed Levy over his shoulders and joined the two teens in their competition. Droy and Jet didn't like that and paired up to stop Gajeel. Elfman said fighting was man and wanted to join but Evergreen harshly declined. That's when Cana volunteered to be Elfman's partner in exchange for some booze, which led the other brunette feeling jealous and had snatched Freed and Bickslow to compete. Lisanna complained to let her use one of the guys to join the fight while Freed cried about being separated from Laxus.

At the end, Laxus got fed up and electrocuted everyone in the pool area. Thankfully no one was severely injured but the damage to the pool had already been done.

Mira decided that getting dressed and having their late lunch would be a good way to distract their young crying master. And that's what they did.

"No way! Mira said I have to watch over you so you don't get hurt and this way I can eat and not have to worry about you." Natsu explained before taking a large bit of his turkey leg. She narrowed her eyes as she brushed away the pieces of meat that had fallen into her hair.

"You can still watch me while I sit next to you!"

"But I like this way better!"

"But…" She avoided eye contact as she mumbled. "People are staring."

Which was true; Mira, Lisanna, and Happy were constantly giggling in their direction. Whenever Gray wasn't being force fed by little Juvia, he made sure to throw her a smirk. Other guild members also stole glances at the couple. Natsu didn't seem to care.

"Luce you have to try this!" The fire mage exclaimed before shoving a piece of meat with a green sauce into her mouth. The girl crewed, and then paused before her face lit like a bright cherry. "Hot!" She yelled, tears coming out of her eyes as she fanned her mouth with her hands. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Seeing her discomfort, Mira quickly brought Lucy a glass of milk. The blonde chugged the whole thing down, sighing in relief when her tongue wasn't on fire anymore before glaring at her idiotic boyfriend.

The male gulped, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oops."

She released a frustrated groan and slide off his lap. But the dragon slayer snatched her back up and placed her on his lap once more.

"Let me go!" She commanded as she tried to remove his fingers from her sides.

"I'm sorry Luce! I didn't think it would be that spicy, honest!" He stated as he pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her golden colored hair. "I'm really sorry."

Her face was red for a different reason this time and after a few seconds, she sighed. "I forgive you. Just don't feed me that again."

"Okay." Natsu promised before picking up his bowl of ramen and picking up some of the noodles with his chopstick. "Want some of my noodles? They're not spicy."

The celestial mage was about to decline when she saw his expression; he looked so hopefully that she knew it would crush him if she said no. The girl clenched onto her skirt, embarrassment already making its toll on her face. "O-okay."

Natsu broke into a giant grin as he gently fed her his noodles. He continued to do this with other foods as well and Lucy realized it wasn't so bad; all she had to do was imagine she was anywhere but in the guild and she was fine.

* * *

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me Lucy." The young artist stated as he continued to paint her in her current form.

"No problem Reedus!" She answered as she continued to stand in her pose.

She stayed like that for a few more minutes, doing her best not move and see what her idiot boyfriend and guild members were doing. '_Probably having another fight,' _She concluded when small Gajeel crashed next to Levy.

"Finished!"

The blonde stretched her arms and walked over to Reedus. "What do you think?" He asked her as he handed her his sketch.

'_What do I think?' _In her hands was a beautiful image of child Lucy. As always, he managed to capture her best qualities and make her look adorable. Yet, slowly the light in her eyes dimmed and her smile shrank.

Reedus frowned as he watched her fallen expression. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the sketch?"

"No, no." She said, still looking at the image. "I just honestly didn't know I could smile like that as a child."

Before the artist mage could ask what she meant, a large body flew and crushed the poor girl in front of him.

The guild was silent; only Elfman's groans were heard before the guild instantly went into full panic mode.

"LUCY!"

The fire mage quickly tossed the Strauss sibling aside before he kneeled in front of the injured child and pulled her into his arms. "Lucy, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He inquired as he inspected his girlfriend.

"Natsu?" She mumbled, barely opening her eyes.

A small trail of blood ran down from her forehead, causing the teen to worry more. "Wendy!" He called, looking for the blunette.

Wendy squeezed her way through the crowd and sat in front of the couple. "I'm here!" She said and began to heal Lucy's injuries.

Seeing the little blunette heal the celestial mage put the rest of the guild at ease. Everyone waited until she finished. When she was done (including wiping away any dry blood), Lucy plopped up from Natsu's arms; though he still held his arm around her shoulders. "What happened?" She asked.

The male pulled her into bone crushing hug, muttering something about a fight, and Gray and him punching Elfman and then she was hurt and how sorry he was. She heard similar things from Elfman and Gray but that didn't really matter to her.

"Hey," she whispered into his chest. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Though she walked away from that with no injuries (thanks to Wendy), it did leave a mark on Natsu because for the rest of the day, he stayed with her the whole time. She was either in his arms or on his lap or holding her hand. She wanted to say the extra attention was annoying, but she couldn't lie to herself this time and say she didn't enjoy it.

* * *

She couldn't imagine another time when she felt so relaxed; Little Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap, her head resting against his chest as a muscular and warm arm wrapped around her; his large hand resting her stomach while her small fingers held onto the fabric of his coat. Her eyes kept closing but she managed to stay awake. The smooth vibrations of his voice rumbling against her ear weren't helping though.

She looked past Lisanna, the person Natsu was currently talking to, and spotted Gray carrying Juvia over his shoulder as he walked to Erza. Despite her sleepy state, she was still able to make out what they were saying.

"Juvia fell asleep." The ice mage said to the redhead. "Can you take her back to Fairy Hills so she could rest on her bed?"

"Of course." Erza stated and tried to pull the blunette off Gray. How Juvia managed to still keep her arms wrapped around Gray's neck, even with the mighty Titania pulling, was still a mystery to everyone.

The black haired teen sighed. "Can I go drop her off then? I know guys aren't allowed in Fairy Hills but can you make an exception just this once?"

Erza had stayed there for a moment before she nodded and warned him not to take any unnecessary time once he was there. As he began to walk away, Lucy saw her friend open her eyes, smile softly before snuggling closer and closing her eyes once again.

The blonde giggled. _'That Juvia…'_

Natsu must have heard her because he began stroking her stomach with his thumb; Lucy unconsciously smiled, releasing a large breath of air before drifting off in her boyfriend's arms.

* * *

The white haired girl across from him giggled. "Looks like Lucy fell asleep." She whispered.

Natsu turned his head so he could see his brown eyed beauty; Lisanna was right; Lucy was asleep, looking adorable as she snuggled against his black shirt.

He chuckled. "Yeah," He mumbled, his loving gaze never leaving the child before he leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

Lisanna smiled, happy to see her childhood friend so in love. Her eyes shifted from the couple in front of her to the rest of the guild; Cana and Wendy were sleeping on the floor, both of them passed out from different reasons. Happy and Carla were curled up against Wendy's side. Levy and Gajeel were asleep, both their bodies leaning against each other as Lily slept on the girl's lap. Nab, Warren, Max, and Reedus were still up but looking tired. Elfman and Evergreen offered to walk Laki and Kinana home. Mira brought Master Makarov a blanket, whom was sleeping against Laxus's thigh. The lightening dragon slayer looked annoyed but it must have been because of Bickslow and Freed's light teasing.

The fire mage in front of her stood up. Natsu had positioned Lucy so that she was leaning against his shoulder, her hands still clenching onto his clothing. He had one arm underneath her and the other positioned on her back.

"I'm going to take Lucy home. Can you watch Happy for me? Just for tonight?" He asked.

Lisanna smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks." He grinned back before waving goodbye to the remaining guild members, not wanting to shout so he wouldn't wake up his girlfriend.

* * *

Lucy's eyes slowly opened, blinking to adjust to her settings. The street lights were on but it wasn't fully dark. She was leaning against hard and something warm was wrapped around her and she was moving. She lifted up her head, noticing it was Natsu that was carrying her.

"Hey Luce," He said, smiling down at her.

The celestial wizard smiled back, though it didn't reach her eyes. This made the pink haired male frown. "What's wrong?"

Unconsciously, the girl's grip on his shirt tightened. She gulped before asking, "Can…can I still take up your offer? The one with you pushing me on the swing?"

The look of confusion was clear on his face. "Ah, sure. We can go tomorrow before we head to the guild."

"Actually Natsu, can we go now? Please?"

Her voice held a slight plea and the dragon slayer knew he couldn't say no when she used that tone.

* * *

When they arrived, Natsu let Lucy down and watched the small girl walk to the swing set, her hand slightly brushing the wooden seat before she sat down. He approached her, towering her small figure from behind as he placed his hands on the rope.

Without seeing him, she nodded and he pushed. There was no talking; only the sounds were of the swing as he continued to push at a steady pace. Natsu felt a bit uncomfortable; when he imaged this, he thought it would be with a playful and cheery atmosphere. He didn't think they would be in the dark not speaking to each other.

Then, he heard her; small sniffles and saw a few water drops hit the ground.

"Lucy are you okay? Was I too fast?" He inquired as he stopped the swing and kneeled in front of her.

She grinned despite the tears, looking at him with watery eyes. "It's so stupid. I'm happy, but sad but mostly happy."

The girl tried to wipe her tears away with the palm of her hands but Natsu's own hands moved hers aside so that he could cup her face and remove the water with his thumbs.

And she let it happen.

"I know I don't have-theworst c-childhood, but even s-still-it was so lonely!" She cried. "I honestly-didn'tthink- I could be h-happy being a kid again!"

Lucy stopped, sniffling and taking deep breathes before continuing. "But today, I was wrong. I had so much fun with the other guild members as a kid! I loved every minute of it."

She smiled and this time it was the genuine one he loved so much. "Thank you Natsu, for giving me one good day of being a kid again."

Her expression; it was so angelic. How could someone look so lovable like that? Didn't she know what it made his heart do? Natsu groaned a little, leaning in so he could look directly into her eyes. "You weirdo," he whispered. "Don't scare me like that. Besides, Levy was the one who turned you into a kid, not me."

The female chuckled. "Yeah but you were the one who kept carrying me and hugging me and playing with me while I was in this form."

"That's only because I love you. If you turned into an Exceed, then I'd start petting you and giving you fish if it'd make you happy."

Little Lucy burst into laughter after hearing that. "Then let's hope that doesn't happen. Personally, I'd like to see what you would do to make me happy once I turn back to my original age."

"I'll do what I always do. I'll visit your apartment, help you with your food and sleep on your soft bed so you can stay warm."

She rolled her eyes. "How romantic."

"Well maybe I can throw in some hugs and kisses, just for you." He winked while the small girl giggled. "I'll be looking forward to it." She stated, before hopping off the swing.

The male stood up and Lucy frowned when she had to stretch her neck back to see him. Since she was carried for most of the day, she never actually stood next to Natsu to see how much taller he was than her. She realized she didn't like this exaggerated height difference.

Looking down at her, Natsu noticed her frown. "What?"

Instant of answering, she lifted her arms up, silently telling him that she wanted to be picked up. Luckily he understood but grinned teasingly at her. "What is it Luce?"

She pouted. "Pick me up!"

"I don't know Luce. I think maybe you should walk; I have been carrying you all day."

"But I hate having to look at you like this. I feel so small."

Natsu laughed, bending slightly over so he could tower over her. "That's cause you're tiny!"

The blonde 'hmped' and walked away from the taller figure. However, in a few seconds, she felt calloused hands on her sides and she was back in the strong arms of her boyfriend.

"Better?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and quickly pecked his lips; she giggled when she saw his surprised expression. "Much."

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Natsu announced as he slammed the guild doors open. Warm welcomes quickly followed. Lucy sighed; not understanding why he had to do that every time they entered the guild.

"Natsu!"

'_Déjà vu.' _She thought as she watched a small Happy fly to his partner. "Natsu! Levy has the spell! Levy has the spell! I get to be a big cat again!" He cheered.

"Wait! Levy has the spell?!" The blonde inquired.

"That's what I said."

She quickly ran towards where the other little kids were and the blue Exceed followed behind.

"About time you got here bunny girl." Gajeel commented. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Juvia wants to go back to Gray-sama's arms!" The water mage commented, looking disappointed that she wasn't doing that.

"Okay!" Levy shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "I think I got it now." She took a deep breathe. "Kodomo ga tashika ni superu yaburu!"

A giant cloud covered all the children. The guild members waited anxiously to see if it worked. When it vanished, everyone who had been a child returned to their original age.

"We're back to normal!" Max praised while the other males high fived each other. Laki hugged Kinana and Master Makarov tried to get in on their hug but was stopped by Laxus. Happy, Carla and Lily flew into the air, testing their wings.

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia tackled the ice mage and this time Gray didn't try to get her off. He looked annoyed but everyone saw the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Gray, your clothes!" A drunk brunette pointed out.

His eyes widened in shock and he pushed Juvia off him to see what was missing. Surprisingly, he was only in his underwear. "Shit. When did this happen?"

The long black haired male made his way to Levy. "Nice work shrimp." Gajeel complimented as he ruffled her hair. A pink cheeked Levy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Lucy and Wendy hugged; both of them clearly happy to be their age again. When Lucy pulled away from the younger girl, she was spun around and lifted into the air.

"Natsu!" She laughed as he twirled them around. He stopped, flashing her a grin before he pulled her down and locked his lips with hers. Lucy moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before returning his passionate kiss.

They continued for a few more moments, not letting their guild's amused laughs and comments get to them. When they pulled away, both of them had huge grins on their faces.

"I've been wanting to do that since you left on your solo mission," The dragon slayer added. "And turning into little kids these past two days didn't help."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "But whose fault was that?"

"Not mine! And you were so cute!" He countered. "I'm going to miss the little you."

The blonde rolled her eyes and was about to say she missed his child version as well before he shifted his position on her so that she was higher; his arms locked around her waist while she placed her hands on his shoulders to support herself. "But I missed the original Lucy more!" He stated before burying himself between her large breasts and a hand slipped to grope her ass. He even sighed in content!

The guild, who they forget was watching, burst into laughter and Lucy's face turned red from embarrassment and irritation.

"Didn't know flamehead had it in him!" Gray breathed out before going into another round of laughter.

"PREVERT!" The blonde screamed before kneeing his crotch. Her boyfriend instantly released her, dropping to the ground while he held his prized jewels. This didn't stop the laughing; in fact it made it worse.

The girl released an angry pout. She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw Reedus.

"Pardon but I've created a new sketch for you." He said before giving her the piece of paper. Lucy gasped, unconsciously covering her mouth with her hand. "It's…it's beautiful."

The sketch was of her and Natsu, only as children. He had his arm around her shoulders while one of hers was around his waist. Both of them were smiling so brilliantly and had light blushes on their cheeks. The bright colors weren't solid, looking more like watercolor which only enhanced the picture's beauty.

"Your words kept replaying in my mind." The redhead said. "I think you can smile like that, if you have the right person next to you."

"I…I think you're right." Lucy agreed, her smile never fading.

"Hey what's that?" Natsu asked, placing an arm around her shoulders as he looked over at the painting. His eyes twinkled with excitement. "No way! Is that us?!"

She giggled and soon other people came from behind them and looked at picture her hand, each one impressed with the artwork.

"Do we get one too Reedus?" Gray asked.

"In your dreams ice pervert!" Natsu interrupted.

Erza nodded, ignoring what the fire mage said. "The idea seems quite nice."

"Juvia wants one of her and Gray-sama!" The water mage stated.

"It's not like I'd want one of the shrimp," The iron dragon slayer said proudly, not making eye-contact with anyone. "But if the shrimp insists, I guess I'll get one as well."

"I didn't even say anything!" Levy whined.

"Paintings are man!"

Everyone turned their attention to Reedus, bombarding the poor artist with so many requests. Lucy watched her friends pout and argue and laugh. She looked back at the picture in her hand before letting her eyes rest on her dragon slayer.

'_I do have the right people by me…..and I have the right person standing next to me.'_

Their eyes met again; so much love was exchanged just through their gazes. She felt her heart increase its pace as she continued to stare at the man she was in love with.

'_This is all I could ever want.' _

….

….

* * *

**A/N: This chapter only exists because you asked for it! So many people wanted a story with little Lucy and I hope I gave you a good one. It's longer and different from the original but it was still fun to write!**

**This is probably going to be the last thing I update of Fairy Tail in a while. If I update anything, it will probably be chapter 2 to "What you make me do." But don't expect any more one-shots any time soon. The reason, besides school, is that I've been getting a lot of messages and reviews begging me to update other stories I have and I can't just brush them off.**

**Speaking of other stories, I'm proud to say that all my Nalu one-shots have over 49 favorites! It makes me feel like my stories are successful! So thank you so much, you guys are amazing and I hope I can say the next time I update something of Fairy Tail that all my one-shots have over 60 reviews. ^^ **

**Please leave me a review with your thoughts. If you do, I might be motivated to write some Nalu sooner ;)**

**Until next time,**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
